Dramatic fluff
by TheFangirlingAlchemist
Summary: R&R! Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee are a usual at a karaoke club. Kanda and Allen are a couple singers pair that will sing forever if they could. Lenalee loves her job at the club, and Lavi loves listening to the music and eating at the club.
1. The Karaoke club

Silence struck the club as the usual group of people walk in. There they were Lavi, Lenalee, and the couple Allen and Kanda. Lenalee was the DJ of the famous karaoke club, the Exorcist Club. That's where the group met almost every day. Kanda and Allen were the usual couple singers. So they didn't bother sitting at their table, instead they walked right up to the DJ stand with Lenalee. While they chose there song Lavi sat down at their table and ordered some red wine.

Kanda and Allen had no intentions of eating, they had planned to sing all night, which they did… Lenalee was called to the back where her boss told her to wear a new outfit or uniform. It was a DJ outfit; black tights with a black tutu and a blue glow in the dark T-shirt, she also wore some techno head phones. Lenalee was so happy with the new outfit, she was playing songs and bobbing her head all night, hoping people would see her and notice her outfit. She didn't really need to though, for EVERYONE spotted the techno Lenalee when she walked out of the back room.

By the time the group left it was two in the morning, and Timcanpy was laying on Allen's head and Allen was barely able to walk home (The group all live in the same apartment building, which was only across from the club) so Kanda picked him up and carried him to his apartment. Lenalee's head was pounding in pain from head bobbing and music blasting in her ears so Lavi had to help her from falling on her knees.

That night when everyone had finally fallen asleep something happened… In Allen's room: a shadowy figure took over Allen's room, the shadow got darker as two hands slowly grabbed Timcanpy and left the room leaving a sleeping Allen. At a dark place not far from home: Timcanpy is locked in a cage along with about 100 other golems…..


	2. Torture of the golems

Then next morning...

"KANDA!" yelled the bed headed boy.

"What?" Kanda said uncareingly.

"Timcanpy's gone!"

All of a sudden Kanda felt slightly sympethetic.

Kanda walked to his bathroom while Kanda stood in his living room looking around the room like he was crazy. Kanda walked out of his bathroom with a black comb and started  
combing the bushy hair on Allens head.

Allen suddenly, knowing he had gone to the wrong place for help, he ran out of kanda's apartment and into lavi's.  
Grabbing Lavi, Allen ran down the apartment building stairs into the street.

Allen started hailing a cab when Lenalee walked down the stairs.

"whats going on?" a small dry voice called to the two boys.

Both Allen and Lavi knew she had just woken up too, from the knotted hair and small blue gown along with black fluffy slippers, it was pretty obvious.

"Lenalee!" yelled Allen despratly.

"Timpcanpy is missing! and I have no idea where!" said Allen

"wait what?" questioned Lenalee, "who would take golems?" Lenalee said still confused.

Lavi standing by wondering why Allen was hailing a cab. If he didn't know where timcanpy was, why was he hailing a cab like he knew where to go.

"We have to go to the police station" said Allen stirnly.

"And do what?" said Lavi "no one has ever heard of a golem thief before."

"yeah but maybe they'll know something!" said Allen desprately.

At the police station...

"Hey can you help us?" said Allen imediatly.

"hold on kid!" said the police officer on the phone.

"what are we gonna say?" said Lenalee huddled down with Allen and Lavi.

" well we have to get some knd of info out of him" said Allen

"MOYASHI" and voice said from out side.

"whats going on?" said Kanda walking in

"okay" says the police officer hanging up the phone "what do you want"

"Do you know anything about stolen golems?" says Allen

" Yeah I think i just might have" says the officer.

All of a sudden Allens eyes light up. "Can you tell us anything about the person stealing them?" says Allen still focused but excited.

"yeah if it'll help" says the officer " he's a guy who likes to take golems and cut of there wings for torture, he also engraves his initials on the golems back."

" do you know where he could be located?" says Allen with tears in his eyes.

"all we know is he is locaed in a small nearby town called Ville Criminel." "I believe its a french name-." says the officer cut off as the group leaves before he can finish his statement.


	3. The rescue of the golems!

Somewhere near Ville Criminel...

"this place is so deserted" said Lenalee.

"well no wonder the cops haven't gotten this guy yet" says Lavi.

Allens face is now so smushed against the window looking for the Ville Criminel sign he almost breaks the glass.

"AH! THERE IT IS!" screams Allen.

"great we're here but where is this guy keeping all the golems?" says Lavi.

"um...guys," says Lenalee

"what?" says Allen before anyone else has the chance to respond.

"I could be wrong but lets check the place with a bunch of bloody wingless golems in a dumpster" says Lenalee.

Allen suddenly starts crying quietly in Kanda's lap.

"so how come none of the investigators or cops came here to, oh I don't know, investigate?" says Kanda.

the group then walks out of the cab and walks toward the dumpster.

"oh my gosh" says Lenalee, "who would do this?" says Lavi

The group walks down dark stairs leading to a door. "its locked" says Lavi jiggling the door handle. "there must be like five locks on this door!" says Lavi.

Kanda then grabs his Katana and breaks of all the door hinges. Allen then runs in with the rest of the group running behind him.

"NO!" yells Allen as he see's Timcanpy tied down to a table thats covered in blood.

Allen runs up to Timcanpy and tries to undo the latches on the belts that hold Timcanpy down.

Kanda then walks up and cuts the belts and Timcanpy flutters up above Allen and landing on his head.

"Come on, lets get out of here." says Lenalee terrified

"NO!, we have to help the other golems" says Allen determined.

A average sized man walks in and looks at the group in anger.

"Give me that golem!" the man yells.

"over my dead body" Allen says, ready to fight.

"and if I do kill you?" says the man

"I will rip you to pieces, but I wont let you lay finger on my moyashi" says Kanda.

"so be it" says the man as he turns into an akuma.

Allen draws a large blade and runs strait to the Akuma, Kanda, and Lavi follow.

"get the rest out of here!" Allen says to Lenalee

Lenalee start unlatching the locks on the cages. Allen goes to slice the Akuma, but the Akuma moves.

"This Akuma is Fast but weak" says Kanda

Allen charges again and misses but Kanda comes to the side and cuts the Akuma's arm. Lavi goes behind the Akuma and stabs its back with the tip of his hammer, as kanda runs back up with Allen as they both completely slice the Akuma on both sides of its body.

Lenalee is standing by the cages surrounded by golems. "Okay, so we can go now" says Lenalee as some golems rub against her in joy.

In a cab...

"So no wonder they haven't caught the guy yet, anyone who has tried has probably died" says Lavi.

"It still makes me sad that all thought golems died" says Lenalee.

"Oh my gosh I missed you so much, I swear I will never let anyone get you again!... hm" says Allen as a drop of blood drops onto his hand letting go of Timcanpy's cheeks. " The guy already started cutting his wings" says Allen. "that's ok, we will stitch it up when we get home, just try not to fly" says Allen.

"Wait if this guy took Timcanpy how come he didn't take Kanda's golem?" Lavi points out.

"I don't know" says Kanda

"maybe he didn't know about your golem." says Lenalee

"we'll have to do some research" says Allen

"we can do that tomorrow" says Lenalee.


	4. Golems

**The next weak...At Lavi's place...**

"Are you sure I can't keep them"begs Lenalee

"Unfortunately, they have owners" says Lavi

"yeah, unfortunately" says Lenalee "how are we gonna find their owners anyway?"

"These golems probably already know how to get back to their owners"says Lavi

"Then why haven't they left yet" points out Kanda

"well they have grown up to Lenalee" says Lavi

Everyone in the room looks at Lenalee as she smiles and giggles as the golems rub against her.

Kanda walks over to Lenalee and pulls her hair. "Ahhhh!" screams Lenalee.

"Kanda what are yo-"Allen is interrupted when all of the golems fly up to Kanda and stat biting him.

"I knew they would do that, so now we just have to get Lenalee away from them and convince them to go to their owners."says kanda.

"how are we gonna do that" Allen asks

"Well they would need to have an excuse to leave her" Reply's kanda "so we can either hide her or kill her"

"WAAAA!" yells Lenalee "please just hide me!"

"fine but that would be no fun" says kanda "we will have to hide her fast and for a while."

"put her in that closet over there" Lavi says pointing at the closet on the other side of the room.

Lenalee then slowly walks into the closet with shame.

**A week later... back at Lavi's place**

"I think the golems are almost gone" says Allen

"how many do we have left" Lavi Asks

"mmm...five" says Allen as one of the five golems leave out the window..."four"

"kanda did you give Lenalee breakfast?" asks Allen

"I was going to but she was asleep" says Kanda

"well anyway I did some research and the guy who took all of the golems usually goes to apartment building and breaks into the apartments, then searches the place to find the golems sleeping at night. of coarse golems usually sleep with their owners so it doesn't take very long. So in other word he went into your apartment Kanda but your golem wasn't sleeping with you." says Lavi

"_does_ your golem sleep with you?" Allen asks

"yeah, but now that I think about it i hadn't seen him in my apartment lately" says Kanda

"wait do you think... the man already killed Kanda's golem?" Allen asks

**To be continued...**


	5. Lenalee!

**Still...At Lavi's place...**

"uh...um.. ..." Allen worried

"ok so, we should go search in Kanda's apartment" Lavi said quickly.

They all start running to Kanda's apartment.

**At Kanda's apartment...**

"So golems sleep with with their owners, so uh... check under the bed!" yelled Lavi

"Wait! Somebody go get Lenalee!" yells Allen. "got it!" says Lavi

**Back at Lavi's Apartment... **

Lavi swings the door open and there he see's a sleeping Lenalee. Lavi gets on his knee's and starts shaking Lenalee to wake her up.

"Hey wake up! wake up!" Yells Lavi focused on finding Kanda's golem.

Suddenly Lavi's heart sinks, for Lenalee was not waking up. "ugh!" yells Lavi while shaking Lenalee in frustration.

Allen runs in " whats taking so long".

"Sh-She's not waking up!" yells Lavi, still shaking Lenale.

Allen jumps onto his knee's and grabs Lenalee's arm to check for a pulse. "She has a pulse" says Allen.

Lavi puts his ear close to her mouth "she's barley breathing" says Lavi, now officially scared and not thinking of Kanda's golem.

"c'mon lets go" says Allen "where?" Lavi asks. "hospital" says Allen standing up.

Lavi then picks up Lenalee with barely any trouble.

**Once again at Kanda's apartment... **

Kanda walks up to his bathroom. As the sound grew he walked closer and closer to the sound. Kanda opens a cabinet and there

flying, is a black golem extremely annoyed and hungry.

Kanda's eyes light up then settle back down as he remembers something.

"YES!" screams Kanda. "I remember now!" yell's Kanda to himself. For he had remembered the day Allen ran in with a bead head and Kanda just

_needed _to brush his hair and that must have been when his golem flew into the cabinet.

**To be continued...**


End file.
